


No. 20 Field Medicine (Percival)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Percival (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Medic Merlin (Merlin), Protective Lancelot (Merlin), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Percival is badly injured during a werewolf hunt, and taking him back to Gaius would take too long, so Merlin has to patch him up where he fell.
Relationships: Lancelot & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No. 20 Field Medicine (Percival)

"We're only an hour from the bunker; are you sure it can't wait for Gaius to do it properly?" Arthur asked, hovering over Merlin’s shoulder.

"Arthur, if I don't get this wound closed, he'll be dead in minutes," Merlin countered. It certainly wasn’t ideal for them to do emergency surgery in the middle of a corn field, but he at least had the medical bag Gaius had given him. "Given the blood, I’d say the claws nicked his femoral artery. I would have called 911 immediately if I thought an ambulance could get here in time."

"Oh god," Percival groaned at the enumeration of exactly how badly off he was. Lancelot pressed down a little more firmly on his shoulders, but at the same time smiled at him comfortingly.

"It'll be alright, Percy. You're in good hands," he reassured both the patient and the medic. He turned to glare at Arthur, who had begun pacing back and forth over the trampled-down corn stalks. “If you’re gonna pace, at least do something useful with your energy and move the bodies away,” he snapped. The lead Man of Letters, who usually objected to being given orders, just did as he was told and began to drag away the dead werewolves. There had been a whole pack of them hiding out in the barn, which was why all four hunters had come.

“Arrrgh,” Percival screamed as Merlin tightened a belt around his thigh before ripping his jeans open. Lance shifted down to pin his legs instead of his arms so he didn’t thrash too much.

“Shit, this is too messy to stitch. Arthur, go get the road flares from the car.”

“The what?!” Percival shouted, but it was weaker than before. He was losing blood quickly, and strength with it.

“It’s okay, Merlin knows what he’s doing,” Lancelot was quick to reassure him, drowning out Merlin’s instructions to Arthur to hurry. Holding him down when it became time to cauterize the wound was disturbingly easy, and he passed out halfway through the process. The three men who remained conscious had to work together to carry him to the car, with Arthur and Lance doing most of the lifting while Merlin kept Percival’s injured leg elevated and kept it from knocking into anything. He’d gotten the bleeding stopped but they still needed to get him back to Gaius as quickly as possible.

“You did well,” the physician assured his apprentice as the two men worked together to set up blood transfusion as well as an IV with some antibiotics and painkillers. The conditions in which the field surgery had been done were far from sterile, and cauterization was more prone to cause complications and pain than stitching. Elyan waited until they were done moving around before pulling up a chair beside Percival to wait for him to wake up. Merlin looked over at the two of them, a frown on his face. Gaius squeezed his shoulder gently. “You mustn’t blame yourself. You saved his life.”

“I hurt him more while doing it.”

“He’ll recover. Go get some rest, Merlin. I’ll give you an update on his condition when he wakes.” The young medic grudgingly admitted the sense in that and went to go find Lancelot. His friend was probably blaming himself too, for letting Percival be hurt in the first place. Maybe they could convince each other it wasn’t their fault while they waited for Percival to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! Drop a comment or come talk to me on tumblr, where I'm under the name gremlinbehaviour


End file.
